You Understand Me
by HedwigandHarry
Summary: Reneesme Cullen has never been normal, for one she's a half-vampire and two she has a boy who has to be crazy about her, it's in his blood. But what would happen if she met a certain half-vamp..the Pravus for example? Would he understand her, would Vlad?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the non-HP fanfic. I am just obessed with these two… but ill be updating HP fanfics soon, I promise :D**

**Don't own Vlad Tod or Twilight! Thought it might be a good crossover as they are both half vamps. **

**But I must say Vlad Tod is better, this doesn't go by the Vlad Tod or Twilight books just using the characters and personalities! **

"I still don't see why we have to move to a hick- nowhere town named Bathory!" I yelled as we sped off down the rickety bridge of Forks, my long-time home.

My mom looked over her shoulder to me, saying, "Reneesme! Will you _please_ give it a rest? Stop whining; eventually you will know why we are going here! It's not like you will never come back to Forks! Everyone else still lives here, we will come and visit. Plus you will get to interact with humans here!"

I huffed and cross my pale arms across my chest as I saw two golden eyes look at me through the driver's mirror, dad. He was giving me a warning look to be saying, _'stop it now, your mother is angry. Just stop before someone gets hurt.'_ I closed my eyes and nodded softly, grabbing my book and a blanket as I lay back on the cushy seat.

As I immersed myself in a gory, but romantic novel; the country sped past us, closing the difference between me and my doom, high school. Bathory High to be exact, ninth grade. I spent the rest of the long ride sleeping while my parents listened to quiet music in the front seat. I suddenly drifted out of consciousness into dreamland.

"Nessie, darling…wake up sweetie, we're here!" I felt my mother's icy-cold hand on my own burning skin. My eyes fluttered open to see a huge white house with two stories and a large front porch attached, the lawn's grass shooting up from the roots. I jumped out our shiny car and into the gravel driveway. It was nippy but not too bad. I shoved my arms through my black, leather jacket and pulled my bronze hair into a messy pony tail. I. NEEDED. FOOD.

Suddenly, an average height blond woman, a tall, pale balding man, and a pale black haired boy immerged out of our hedges. The woman was the first to reach me and I saw her hazel eyes smiled as happily as her lips. The man just looked at me curiously and the boy, the messy black haired boy had a smirk playing on his lips. "Hello sweetie!" The woman said to me, "Are your parents around?" She asked me.

I nodded and politely said, "Yes ma'am. They are over there." I pointed to my parents who were unloading the car. The man and the woman quickly walked over to my parents, leaving the boy standing awkwardly by me.

"Hello," he said nervously. "I'm Vladimir Tod, and you are?"

I smiled shyly and said, "Reneesme Cullen, but you can call me Nessie, everyone else does. Reneesme takes too long to say."

He grinned back at me and said, "I know what you mean, I'm known as Vlad to most because Vladimir takes way too long to say in normal conversations. By the way, that's my Aunt Nelly and my Uncle Otis, but no they're not married, not even brother and sister! My mom's sister and my dad's brother."

I nodded and said, "I have lots of aunts and uncles too, but none of them came to live in Bathory with us. Where are your parents, Vlad?"

He suddenly stared nervously down to his feet, "They're dead." He mummered.

I stared at him in shock and quietly uttered, "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged and said, "It's okay, you didn't know."

I needed blood now, there was a burning sensation in my throat, there was donated blood in my bag but I couldn't enjoy the goodness of it until Vladimir left. Please go soon.

"Hey do you wanna come to my house for a snack?" He asked me.

I looked at him and then nodded, "Sure." Any food would be better than nothing although I enjoyed food with blood more than without.

Vladimir walked me across the street and through the front door of his house, there was a boy sitting in his living room playing video games, I think. And ahhh, he smelt like human. The force of the burn of my throat increased but I smiled politely at him and followed Vlad into his kitchen where he got out cookies and sodas. He poured a glass of soda for him, me, and his friend who he had called "Henry". He then told me that I could go sit in the living room and that he would be in there in a second. I went and sat on the sofa where the human gave me a cunning look, like he wanted to flirt with me but Vlad staked (Haha vampire humor for myself) a claim on me first. If only these two knew what would happen if my teeth got anywhere close to their throats.

Vlad walked in the room, his glass of soda just a tint lighter than mine, he had put something in it, and it also smelled of blood. Was Vlad, a vampire? I had to be sure.

I had heard him open the freezer door so I got up to "go get some ice." I started to open the frosty freezer door when Vlad came in and said quickly, "Let me get that for you!"

He unexpectedly pushed me out of the way and grabbed my cup out of my hand swiftly. He proceeded to put ice in my cup from the freezer, but I saw something quite familiar. Bagged blood. He then closed the freezer and turned around to me. Handing me my glass, he smiled and said, "Come on. We can chill in the living room with Henry."

I saw his fangs elongate at the slightest and it confirmed my suspicion, Vladimir Tod was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I would like to personally thank the three reviewers that gave me the sweetest reviews! Thank you to:**

**alecvolturiswife**

**UNICURNS**

**And last but certainly not least….**

**Innocent2Deadly**

**THANK YOU to all three of you!**

**Anyway, I would also like to thank everyone who favorited or put this story on their story alerts! You guys are the reason I keep writing! I would also like to apologize for not updating ANYTHING lately. If you read my HP stories, I will be updating those today and tomorrow :) And, I am making a new story! *Dances happily* This idea popped into my head last night so if you like Harry Potter watch out for that… Summer, Summer, Summer….did I mention Summer? It's so close I can taste it! Then I promise you updates every week, but probably more like every day! I love summer…. Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come to this page to hear me go on and on so I will shut up now….but one last thing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…well I don't own the characters down there vvvvvvvvvv….kay? Okay. **

**Enjoy! And don't forget to reviewww!**

I nodded to him and walked into the living room. He sprawled out on the sofa while I took the lounge chair by the back patio door. Henry, his human friend, was on the floor with a controller in his hand. I took a small sip of my soda and set it on the table and nibbled off my cookie. "Henry!" Vlad called to his slightly chubby friend who was absorbed by his game. "Henry, this is Reneesme. She just moved in with her parents across the street dude." He then looked to me, "Nessie, this is my best friend, Henry McMillan."

I smiled as Henry pulled his gaze away from the flashing TV for one split second. Just then, Vlad's aunt and uncle came through the front door and his aunt kindly said, "Reneesme, sweetie your parents are looking for you dear. But feel free to come back anytime."

I nodded and said my goodbyes and walked to my new house. Mom and dad were inside making me some food with gooey, delectable blood poured on the top of my stringy spaghetti.

"So? What do you think about our new neighbors Reneesme?" My dad asked me as I slurped on the yummy blood and spaghetti meal.

I cleared my throat and said, "Two of them, the two guys, Vlad and his uncle, they're vampires aren't they? And the woman, Vlad's aunt, is a human….right?"

Mom smiled and nodded. Dad grinned and said, "How'd you know, smart little Nessie…"

I grinned and a touched my father's cheek to show him my memory of Vlad's fangs shooting out from his gums. I then left the table to get a shower. I read a bit and went to bed. The next morning I woke up groggy. My parents were outside working on our new home as it was raining today so they _could_ come out. I found myself a cup of warm O positive and a blueberry muffin for breakfast. I then got dressed and went outside. I saw Vlad playing with his friend, Henry in the driveway of his house and decided not to bother them. Whatever he saw in playing with humans….I wasn't sure what it was.

I ran home and quickly bundled in a jacket, it was cold and the rain was coming down in sheets but I wanted to take a walk. Soon enough I heard a car pulling off the main road and onto this road. I stepped off the pavement and into the grass. A woman that looked quite like Vlad's friend nodded to me on her way down our street.

I sat on the wet grass on a blanket and looked across the street for a while. I wanted to go _home_, I missed Forks so much.

Soon, I heard someone walking slowly behind me, "Hey Reneesme!" Vlad called to me. Vladimir Tod, vampire, was strutting over to me with a meaning behind the walk.

I smiled and said, "Hello Vlad."

"Hey," He said as he took a seat next to me. He rubbed at his left wrist and suddenly his eyes flashed a deep purple.

I stared at him shocked, he must have done that before because he got up and said, "I- erm- gotta go. I hear Nelly calling me." He uncomfortably stated.

I got up after him and said, "Wait! Vlad! Wait up!" When I started to catch up he started running faster, but not fast enough.

When he finally decided he could not outrun me, without use of vampire speed which I also had…not that he knew I did, he stopped.

I looked at him. He stared up at me, humiliated. "You're a vampire." I said accusingly.

He stared at me, his eyes the size of golf balls. He then composed himself and whispered, "How do you know that?"

I smiled at him, my hair whipping around my face as I said, "Because I'm one too."

He stared at me and then finally sputtered out, "W-What!"

I grinned the crooked grin I had inherited from my father. "Yep." I said. "You want proof?"

He nodded slowly, unsurely. I grinned again and sped off into the wooded area by the road at vampire speed. In a matter of seconds, Vladimir was right behind me, using his speed to catch up. I glanced at him and then quickly sped up a tree. Sitting about 60 feet off the ground in a matter of seconds, Vlad peeked at me from the bottom. "So, you're fast." He said jokingly.

I grinned at him and said, "Faster than you? That's not a problem." Then I stood and dropped back to his level on the leafy floor.

Vlad stared at me carefully and then asked, "And your parents?"

"Both are vampires." I said simply.

He nodded and said, "So when where you bitten?"

I smiled but looked down and said, "I wasn't."

"Sorry, what?" He asked, his voice cracking as it went up an octave.

"See, I'm only a half-vampire, Bella and Edward are my _real_ parents. Bella was actually pregnant with me at one time." I explained.

"When she was a human?" Vladimir asked me.

I nodded in response.

He nodded back and said, "That's really weird. I've never met another one?"

"Another what?"

"Half- vampire. I'm one too." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I want to start off by saying, I'm so sorry! High school is stressful and I haven't had much time to write! I know, it's short, but I promise, promise, promise I'll write a longer chapter for the next one next weekend! And If anyone also reads my Harry Potter fanfics, I'll be updating those soon as well. **

**Thanks to: **

**alecvolturiswife**

**UNICURNS**

**And…**

**Innocent2Deadly**

**Ya'll are awesome! **

I tried to pull off the smirk Vlad always uses on me.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "What?"

I smiled, licked my lip, and said, "No you're not."

He looked at him, surprised. "I'm not what? A half… yes I am." He said.

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head. "Prove it."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't make you prove it, did I? My mother, Melina, was never a vampire. My dad, Tomas, was. My mom had me, I grew up with her and my father and then..." His voice broke.

I looked up to him, before he started to talk about his parents I was going to make a witty remark but then I decided against it. "You don't have to finish..." I said softly.

He shrugged and rubbed his wrist again, probably a habit of some sort. "I just miss them, that's all...I mean, yes Nelly and Otis…they're great but no one can replace your parents." He said quietly.

I stood there, dazedly, but also quite shocked. _Another _half- vampire? That's impossible.

"Well?" He said, a curious look in his clever eyes.

I stood there still and then finally uttered, "That's impossible."

He smirked at me and started walking deeper into the forest. "Highly unlikely yes, but as we have just proved, impossible? No." He said tauntingly.

I unhinged my feet from the ground that they might as well have been glued onto and walked after him.

"So," I asked. "It's just you and your uncle? Is he really your uncle or is he your father and the woman your mother?"

Vlad shrugged nonchalantly and said, "No, he's really my uncle. Like I said, my parents are dead. Dad was a vampire but mom was a human. Nelly is just like a mother to me, from how she reminds me to put on my sun block to how she just about kills me when I steal cookies."

I smiled and said, "Sounds like my mom."

I then heard a small buzzing noise. Vlad pulled at his pocket and out came a small white phone. "Hey Henry. Can't talk right now. Call me back in thirty minutes, dude." Then he hung up. He looked at me and said, "Thirty minutes from now…right on the dot I'll get a call."

My eyes narrowed, "Why? Is he that desperate for your attention?"

Vlad smiled and said, "Nah, see Henry…well he's my drudge. And I accidentally gave him a direct order."

"He's your drudge? That's so cool! I've always wanted a drudge but mom and dad said no…. sadly." I said back enthusiastically.

He smiled. "I bit him when we were eight, but he told me to do it."

I looked at him, my eyes open wide.

"What?" He snickered.

"He knows that you're a vampire?" I asked.

Vlad simply nodded. "Yeah I mean, I was little, didn't know any better and one day, I let it slip. He and Nelly are the only humans that know, I live a perfectly normal, well at least that's what Nelly says, teenage life…apart from the fact that I'm a creature of the night." He laughed.

I smiled softly and nodded. "Well, I…er…I have to go, Vlad." I said quietly and began to turn.

He nodded. "Okay, see you later, Reneesme."

I nodded and waved goodbye as I ran back home, maybe coming to Bathory wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
